1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a booster assembly for vehicles, in which a booster and a master cylinder may be easily mounted to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a booster for vehicles is an apparatus which creates great braking force with small input force utilizing the pressure difference between the suction pressure of an engine of a vehicle and atmospheric pressure. Accordingly, the booster develops braking force greater than force normally obtained when a brake pedal is depressed.
The booster is mounted to a dashboard of a vehicle body using a mounting bolt penetrating a sealed case of the booster.
The booster is first located in an engine room of the vehicle body, and the mounting bolt is pushed into a through-hole formed at the case of the booster so that an end portion of the mounting bolt passes through the dashboard and enters a passenger compartment. Then, the end portion of the mounting bolt is screwed into a nut disposed in the passenger compartment, thereby engaging the booster and a bracket of a brake pedal with each other.